


【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】秘密任务 2

by NInamas



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NInamas/pseuds/NInamas





	【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】秘密任务 2

队里收到线报，目标临时将接头地点改到新北，少飞喜出望外，眼看离家越来越近，只要今晚的行动顺利，就可以回家和唐毅团聚了。想着即将见到他的唐老大，少飞的心跳不由自主地加速，整个人充满了能量，嘴角离耳朵根儿的距离又靠近了些许。然而，雀跃的心情还未维持多久，就在看到任务安排的刹那僵滞了。  
“队长，为什么要这样安排啊？”人员安排一栏赫然标注着让他和程凌假扮情侣混入酒吧。  
“这是命令，必须服从，怎么？你有意见？”  
“没有…”声音有些发闷，不情愿但毕竟是工作，还是要顾全大局。

「One Night，新北」  
孟少飞站在吧台，面前放着一杯cosmopolitan打掩护，食指百无聊赖地敲击着杯脚，一边还不忘时不时留意着周围的状况，  
“嗨小帅哥～愿意赏脸跳支舞么”  
一只手搭在少飞的肩上。  
是程凌。这人正微笑地看着他，  
没等少飞回答，就被拉着进了舞池，摇晃的灯光和嘈杂的音响令他眩晕，  
“少飞，不是我说你，来这就要装的像那么回事才不会穿帮啊，” 程凌振振有词地强调，  
少飞眉头微皱，忍不住提高分贝抱怨道，  
“我正想和你说，你上哪找的这件衬衫…穿我身上…怪怪的。”  
此时，喧躁的重金属突然切换成了舒缓的轻音乐，  
程凌扬起嘴角，抓着少飞的双手环放在自己的脖后，后者则依旧被自己这身高调的打扮困扰着，别扭地来回打量着身上的靛色丝质衬衫，  
“我前男友的，不好看么？”  
程凌直视少飞的双眼，笑的不以为然，  
“前男友…？”  
“对啊，昨晚跟你提到过的那个。”  
忆起头天晚上两人在天台的对话，程凌提到那位已经过世的恋人，少飞心上突然有些不落忍。  
【他说现在还是会经常想起他，而且保留着他的遗物，想必当初一定爱的很深吧…】  
“干嘛这个表情啊，我早就没事了，反正他走以后东西就闲置了，现在正好派上用场，不是很好么？况且，也挺适合你的啊。”  
说着上手解开了少飞胸前的一颗扣子，敞露出白皙好看的锁骨，  
“你干嘛啊？！”刚刚还略微神游的少飞此刻正瞪着圆圆的眼睛讶异地看着他，  
没等作答，少飞突然被斜后方一股大力拉着后退了几步，撞入一个人的怀中，手臂自然的从程凌的脖颈处松开，被那只施力的手臂一齐箍在怀抱里，一股熟悉的气息顿时萦绕着他，  
“…唐毅？？”  
几乎是无意识的轻声唤道，睫毛忽闪的频率加快，目不转睛的望着搂着自己的人，朝思暮想的人此刻就在身边，少飞以为自己是在做梦。唐毅的目光则瞪视着面前的程凌，眼色夹杂犀利的审视，宛如利刃，似要将他千刀万剐，  
“唐毅～你怎么在这…”说话的同时少飞的手甚至因为喜悦微微扶上了唐毅的腰，这是他的习惯动作。可话音刚落，少飞却又忽然像是意识到什么般眼珠滴溜转了几下，皱起了眉头。迟疑了几秒，犹豫着轻轻挣脱了怀抱，  
“...少飞…？”  
见状，唐毅看着他的眼神已经不能用疑惑形容，甚至是震惊，他怔怔地望着少飞，方才被挣开的手臂还虚抬着，三人就这么僵持着，直到耳机里突然传来队长的指令，  
“各单位注意，目标出现，准备行动。”  
程凌微微偏头，示意少飞离开，少飞杵着没动，再看向唐毅，眼神就是移不开，他好想解释，好想立刻向他诉说自己多日来的思念，好想马上跟他回家，可思来想去，现在似乎都不是个好时机…  
“少飞！”  
程凌加重了语气，一只手不由分说拉上少飞的手腕，大力把他拽回自己身边，几乎是下意识的，唐毅紧紧攥住少飞的另一只手，少飞的眼睛依旧望着他，耳畔却传来程凌的催促。  
“少飞，没时间了…”  
少飞扭头看了看他，程凌的眼神坚毅，规劝意味明显，理智也告诉少飞他必须离开。他最后看了一眼唐毅，眼里饱含歉意，稍稍用力，挣开了握着自己的手。那一刻，他分明看见唐毅眼底有被刺痛的痕迹，他内心极其难受，于是匆匆避开那目光，和程凌一齐淹没在舞池中涌动的人潮里。唐毅的身影在视线中逐渐模糊，他独自站在那里，昏暗的灯光将本就阴沉的面容复刻的如寒冰般凛冽。

“阿毅！我被求婚了！”Andy突然跑过来，晃动着左手无名指的钻戒。唐毅看着它有些出神，内心忽而惊涛骇浪的翻腾，时而又一片死寂的惆怅，他自己也说不清道不明现在的心情，只知道即便刚才被狠狠的伤了一回，他还是抑制不住的想见少飞，  
“喂，阿毅？你不替我开心吗？”Andy有些不满地扁扁嘴说道，  
唐毅这才将视线从那枚戒指上移开，淡淡地笑着，拆台道，  
“怎么，你不气致辰了吗？”  
Andy语塞，此时男友章致辰也走了过来，Andy急忙挽上他的手臂，  
“原来他是来拿订制的戒指的，的确是我误会啦...不过谁要你玩什么惊喜啊，我还以为你变心了呢...”  
“过几天你生日嘛，想说给你准备个特别的礼物啊，那个是我朋友自己开的店，首饰都是定制的，独一无二。Honey，前段时间我们老是吵架，我是真心想哄你开心，所以别生我的气啦，你几天没回家了，好想你...我们和好好不好？”  
Andy双手缠上章致辰的脖子，一双凤眼笑成了一条弯弯的弧线，几分钟前还气势汹汹的“捉奸”正宫摇身一变成了小鸟依人的宠妃，唐毅看在眼里很是无奈，笑着摇摇头，之后又被Andy拉着各种帮忙拍照，美其名曰要留下今日的美好，只是这一晚对唐毅而言简直是天差地别。

“警察！现怀疑你们进行非法药品交易，通通不许动！把手举起来！”  
包房里的几个人被便衣警员团团围住，少飞用手沾了少许桌上的白色粉末进行鉴定，的确是违禁品，与队友点头示意，一行人纷纷用手铐将现场涉案人员一一逮捕。瘫坐在沙发中央的是一个骨瘦如柴的黄毛小子，神情呆滞，眼神迷离，从方才就一副事不关己的样子直勾勾地望着房间里的某处，看样子应该是嗨了。少飞正准备上前给他戴上手铐，程凌突然抢先一步冲了上去，用力揪起黄毛的衣领，把他整个人都拽了起来，怒吼道，  
“易子灏呢！？”黄毛瞳孔涣散，不发一语，  
程凌揪着他的衣服把他摔到地上，黄毛的头不小心磕到一侧的凳脚上，顿时鲜血直流，程凌没给他喘息的机会，一拳打在他的颧骨上，  
“你T/M说话啊！！！不说打死你！”他疯也似的一拳接着一拳打着地上瘫软的人，黄毛被打的满嘴是血，依旧只知道傻笑，愣是一句话没说。  
少飞想让程凌停下，可手刚碰上去，就被极大的力气推到一边，还好身旁的同事扶了他一把。  
“程凌！！住手！别再打了！”少飞再次冲上去，抓住程凌的手臂牵制住，一边不停地劝说，  
“冷静点程凌！他现在不清醒，什么也问不出来的，你把他打死了就什么线索都没了！”程凌的右拳悬在空中，地上的人早已昏死过去。他看着眼前的狼藉，好像突然清醒过来一般，跌坐在一旁，喘着粗气。

「新北，汐止分局」  
少飞看着坐在椅子上发怔的程凌，脑中回忆起刚才他失控时候的样子。虽然他们相识的时间不长，但少飞能看出平日里的他是一个看似玩世不恭实则遇事极为冷静果敢的人，刚才他的举动真的有些吓到他了，他还在思考是什么令他失去理智。他倒了杯水递给程凌，程凌看看他，接了过去。  
“老大。”来人是一个40岁的中年男人，穿着一身笔挺的制服，给人一种沉稳肃穆的气场，  
“你们回来了。”  
少飞点点头，正准备介绍程凌给闫瑞认识，突然听到身旁的人喊了一声：  
“头儿。”  
“...原来你们认识啊？”少飞有些不解。  
“闫队从前是我们台中分局的领导，两年前才调走的。”  
“好久不见小程。”闫瑞微笑致意。  
看得出两人关系不错。  
“案子问的怎么样？”  
“没问出什么有用的信息。只知道今晚易子灏确实没有出现。”提到这个名字时，少飞注意到程凌猛地攥紧了拳头。  
“好，那少飞你就先回局里吧，如果台中那边还需要支援再过去。”  
“是，老大。”

结束一切已经是凌晨三点。从队长那儿取回手机的那一刻孟少飞感觉世界都亮了，他迫不及待的打开消息记录，97条信息，3通电话…唐毅一定担心坏了，孟少飞想着，一边往家赶，一边从第一通留言开始听起。  
“少飞，你到哪儿了？还好吗？”  
“少飞，快一天没你的消息了，如果可以，有空时给我传条简讯报个平安嘛好么？”  
“少飞，保护好自己，我在家等你回来。”  
“少飞，记得按时吃饭，不然你又该像上次一样胃疼了。”  
“少飞，不管发生什么事，你要记得，你有我。”  
… …  
孟少飞听着留言，他能想象唐毅当下那种焦虑又无能为力的心情，在分开的大半个月里，即便不能联络，两人的心却是连在一起的。他也深切体会到方才在酒吧自己推开他时他该有多受伤，他现在恨不得瞬移到唐毅面前，给他一个大大的拥抱。  
所以他一进家门，就直奔二楼房间，迫不及待的想看见唐毅，想和他说清楚，可是转动门把手时发现房间上了锁，这才注意到屋里没开灯，但少飞笃定唐毅就在房间里，在一个人难过、失落，他太了解他了，心情不好时就像一头受伤的小兽静静躲在自己的山洞里疗伤，害怕别人看见自己的软弱，伤好了便又重新披上他的铠甲示人。  
“唐毅，开开门啊，我有话想和你说。”少飞有些焦急地敲着门，里面依旧没有声音，  
“唐毅～拜托你开门让我进去吧，我想见你...”  
“我好想你啊...”依旧沉默。少飞渐渐停止了敲击，手掌无力地附在门上，额头疲惫地抵在门板上，有些委屈地说着心里话，  
“唐毅～我真的好想你。我们分开了21天，我想了你21天。你知道吗？这21天最难熬的不是平均睡不到4小时，也不是每天吃饭时间只有15分钟，而是见不到你，我不知道你过的好不好，会不会因为工作太忙吃饭不规律，会不会因为担心我担心到睡不着，会不会怨我这么多天都不联系你，本来想见到你时好好解释的，可没想到出任务被你撞见，当时我不得不离开，希望你理解，不要生我的气了好么…”  
事实上，刚才那番表白一字不落的被屋里的人听的真真切切，唐毅靠着床沿坐在地上，眼睛望着门口站立的身影。从少飞开口叫他的名字，央求着要他开门进去他便一早动摇了，然后听到他说这些日子自己风餐露宿疲于奔命，他止不住的心疼。更重要的是他的少飞回来了，就站在距离不到百米的地方。

屋内依旧静静的，孟少飞失落的转身准备下楼，突然听见身后传来开门声，紧接着一股大力将他拉进房间，抵在墙上，后脑勺被某人的手贴心的垫着，少飞还未适应突如其来的黑暗，什么也看不见，只觉衬衫领口被掀开，热气扑在脖子上，然后脖侧最脆弱的地方被轻咬了一下，吓得他身子本能的缩了缩，低呼一声，  
“这是惩罚你不好好吃饭，”  
唐毅的声音很低很温柔，黑暗中充满了魅惑的磁性，  
位置上移，下颌以同样的方式挨了一下，  
“这是惩罚你不好好休息，”  
接着是嘴角，  
“这是惩罚你没有按时回家，”  
唐毅的唇突然贴上了少飞的唇，轻吻了一下，说道，  
“这是奖励你...有记得想我。”  
少飞忽然笑了，夜光下的双眸波光闪动，露出好看的贝齿。他也终于看清唐毅的样子，他也是笑着的，这笑容那样熟悉温柔，男人的刘海乖顺地垂在眼角，身上还残留着沐浴露的清香，少飞的视线下移到他的唇上，鬼使神差地靠近，双唇触碰上的瞬间两人都无法克制地贴合的更为紧密。唐毅收拢了手臂，少飞被紧紧束缚在他滚烫的胸膛和冰冷的墙壁之间，两人绞着彼此的软舌，唐毅的一只手覆上少飞的腰肢，再从窄实的腰部滑进牛仔裤里面，触到光滑而富有弹性的臀部时大手忍不住捏了一把，少飞难耐地扭动了下身子，唐毅好像接收到某种特殊信号一般，手指继续探入，直到进入一个温暖湿热的甬道，少飞的身子禁不住抖了一下，反而更为热烈地啃食起唐毅的唇舌，一只手摸索着解开了他浴袍的结，拿着边缘布料轻轻蜕下，手顺着结实的大腿、腰际和脊背线条一路向上抚摸，最后双臂环上他的脖子，手指有意无意穿过他的发间。唐毅手上的速度逐渐加快，进进出出的同时另一只手解开了少飞的裤子拉链，手指爱抚的位置不一会儿功夫就变得潮热黏滑。他脱下少飞的长裤，抬起他的一条腿缠在自己腰上，没等少飞反应便一意孤行地将自己的炙热探了进去，一瞬间有些超出承受范围，少飞募地弓起身子，发出微弱的呜咽，察觉到他紧绷的难受，唐毅没动，吻转而移向少飞的耳垂，那是他最敏感的地方，轻轻挑逗便能让他缓和下来，他轻咬着厚实的耳肉，用唇舌舔舐裹含，有点像在品尝一颗好吃的软糖，会令人上瘾，他感觉到少飞的肌肉开始放松，体内分泌出更多的潮欲，唐毅被紧紧包裹着，不禁发出享受的叹息，他一把扯开少飞的衬衫前襟，听到扣子落地的声音，少飞突然有些焦急地抓住他的手，  
“不要，这衣服是程凌...”  
说到一半，少飞也意识到自己讲错了话，后半句如鲠在喉，神色有些慌张地察探着唐毅的反应，那人已然眉头紧蹙，一副被激怒的样子，咬紧牙关，挣开少飞制止自己的手，大力把衬衫整个扯掉扔在地上，一只手托起少飞站立的那条腿同样绕在腰间，少飞此时整个人悬空，更要命的是这姿势加深了进入的程度，他感觉一根灼人的烙铁抵到深处，令他颤抖不已，  
“啊...”  
他似有若无地发出痛苦的噫语，带着断断续续的喘息，手上死死搂着唐毅的背，头埋在他的肩窝，唇轻触在他的锁骨，额上都渗出细密的汗珠。唐毅突然又觉得不忍，于是再次停下了动作，一只手扶上少飞的侧脸颊，用拇指细细摩挲，头微微一偏，碰上唇角，轻轻地一下一下吻着，时不时安慰道，  
“放松，少飞，放松...”  
每次床第之时若少飞感到疼痛难忍，这是唐毅最常说的两个字，简单的言语仿佛有某种特殊的魔力，能让少飞重新专注于弥漫在彼此心间的深情，从而逐渐忘却生理上的痛楚。他抬起头开始回应唐毅的吻，唐毅一只手摸着少飞的前端，由慢逐快地套弄与爱抚。感觉到两人的结合处已经泥泞不堪，唐毅知道时机成熟，开始富有节奏地律动起来，每一下都快准狠，直抵少飞的敏感点，重复的刺激让少飞失了心神，只能本能地迎合着越发猛烈的撞击。唐毅往前微挪了几步，少飞的背紧贴上墙，冰冷的触感和身下火一样的烧灼感形成鲜明的对比，碾压着少飞的意志，  
“唐...唐毅...慢...慢一点...拜托...啊...”  
破碎的哀求在唐毅听来更像是催情的药剂，他把少飞死死压在墙壁和自己之间，一刻不停地撞击加上无法打破的禁锢空间令少飞的前端与唐毅的小腹摩擦的更甚，少飞觉得身下快要炸开似得燥热难耐，大脑更仿佛停滞一般，不知该做些什么摆脱这股煎熬，却又不舍逃离与唐毅亲密的纠缠，这种苏麻的矛盾感剥夺了他思考的能力。唐毅仰头望着少飞微微扬起的脸庞，月光下泛着诱人的潮红，嘴唇因欢愉的折磨微微开启，这样子让他为之疯狂，他突然两只手托着少飞的大腿根部将他两条腿分的更开，抽插的速度有增无减，唇同时含咬上他胸前的一颗，  
“啊！...”多重刺激下少飞的喊声都有些沙哑。  
唐毅的动作越来越快，少飞的手指在他的背部留下浅浅的红痕，体内的热度已经达到了两人可以承受的极限，最后一刻唐毅忽然将少飞的臀部用力压向自己，两人同时爆发出近乎崩溃的低吼...

天空已经隐隐泛起鱼肚白，远处一抹红霞预示着新的一天即将正式开启。孟少飞和唐毅躺在床上，唐毅在少飞身后拥着他，两人一起望着窗外的景象，心中感到格外安宁舒畅。少飞把视线移到枕边的白色卫衣上，慵懒的笑道，  
“你很想我哦？”  
唐毅没说话，把他搂的更紧了一点，然后轻轻在他醒目的耳朵上印了一吻，鼻尖碰在他的后颈，深吸了一口气，是淡淡的青草香，他终于可以睡上一个久违的好觉了。


End file.
